Szayelaporro Granz
|-| Base= |-| Resurrección= Origins: Bleach Classification: Arrancar, Octava(8) Espada Threat level: Demon Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intellect, Expert Swordsmanship, Sonido adept (speed enhancement technique), Hierro User (Defense enhancement technique),' 'Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Energy Projection (With Cero and Bala), Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu with Pesquisa), Healing (Can heal his injuries by eating his Fraccions), Power Nullification (He can seal power of his opponents in a room, granted he already studied and recieved information about their Reiatsu. Needless to say prep time is needed to do so), Dimensional Travel (via Garganta), BFR via Caja Negacion, Illusion Creation (Has a device which creates an illusion of someone, as a mirage but he has not shown this in a battle himself), Statistics Amplification (Resurrección increases his Reiatsu), Transformation, Duplication (Can create clones of his opponents who use same ability as that of the opponent), Forcefield (Can form a protective shield by wrapping the wing-like appendages around himself), Durability Negation with Teatro de Titere (Any damage done to the doll's internal organs is inflicted on the victim), Resurrection (Via Gabriel, he can reborn himself in an enemy's body by "impregnating" them with a portion of himself), Possession (In case someone eats his body, he takes complete control over the eater's body) Physical strength: At least Town level via powerscaling (Was more than capable of parrying blows from Shikai Renji), higher in Resurrección. Some of his abilities ignore conventional durability Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town via powerscaling (As an Espada he should be far superior to a Fraccion such as Edrad, who can unleash an attack of this magnitude even when not using the full extent of his power. On par with Shikai Renji), much higher in Resurrección Durability: At least Town, much higher in Resurrección Speed: At least hypersonic+ Intelligence: Super genius. One of the smartest beings in the verse, only under characters like Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Created several arrancar by himself, amongst many other inventions; could counter attacks above his own capacity with strategic means like localizing weak points in the attack to disperse its force. Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee with sword, hundreds of meters with Cero, Gran Ray Cero, bala and his Resurrección Weaknesses: Quite arrogant Standard equipment: His zanpakuto, his Fraccion Noteworthy techniques and abilities Hierro: The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. Sonído: A high-speed movement technique of the Arrancar. It is equivalent to the Shinigami's Shunpo and the Quincy's Hirenkyaku. Szayelaporro used Sonído well enough to easily evade one of Renji's attacks. He was also able to catch Uryū Ishida, using Hirenkyaku, off guard. Pesquisa: An advanced Arrancar perception technique.The practitioner sends out a radiating pulse which reacts to sources of Reiatsu within a certain proximity, allowing the practitioner to determine the location of any sensed individuals and gauge how powerful they actually are. Descorrer: A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar, and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the Human World and Hueco Mundo. Cero (Doom Blast): The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. * Gran Rey Cero: A variation of the Cero technique used by the Espada. By mixing their own blood with a Cero, an Espada can fire a Cero with much greater attack power and speed, in addition to having a change of color unique to them. It is many times more powerful than a normal Cero. * Cero Oscuras: A far more powerful Cero than an average Cero, with a vast range and massive attack power. Bala (Hollow Bullet): While similar in function to a Cero, a Bala is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. Caja Negación: An item given to the Espada by Sōsuke Aizen. Caja Negación is a special cube-shaped device that is intended to simulate the effects of Negación fields on the target. When used, the cube isolates and traps the subject in a separate, alternate dimension from which an Arrancar of average strength cannot escape. A Caja Negación is utilized by an Espada in order to punish their Fracción if they deem that the situation requires it. The device was not intended to be used on other Espada and as they are much stronger than the average Arrancar, an Espada would be able to escape from the alternate dimension within a certain amount of time. Consumable Fracción: Before their transformation into Arrancar by Aizen, Szayelaporro modified all of his Fracción. They were modified to be regenerative medicine. If Szayelaporro devours them when he's injured, his wounds will heal. Rokureichū (Spirit-Recording Bugs): Szayelaporro is known to use spirit-recording insects spread across the body of a test subject. Through use of these spirit bugs he was able to gain information on Renji's Bankai. This information is exceedingly detailed, from its form, abilities, and Reiatsu right down to the spirit particle composition. He then uses this information to his advantage. Unnamed Power Control Device: Using the information that he received from the spirit-recording bugs he set up a mechanism in Las Noches that sealed Renji's Bankai in a large room. It also prevented a Seele Schneider from causing any injury, and turned off Uryū's ability to use his Quincy Bow. Unnamed Illusion Device: Used during the fight between Nelliel and Nnoitra while Nel was still an Espada. It created an illusion of Nnoitra, tricking Nel and giving Nnoitra a chance to attack her. Controlled Corridors: In order to keep Renji and Uryū, or any other opponent, from escaping, Szayelaporro designed his domain so that no matter how far someone runs he can transfix the halls so they end up back at the room they attempted to escape. In every wall lies a camera, and he can rearrange them as he sees fit. Unnamed Garganta Device: Mayuri Kurotsuchi discovers this device among the many materials in Szayelaporro's laboratory after his defeat. Mayuri stated that he was able to create a perfect Garganta portal when using it. This includes the ability to close it in mid-transfer and has so far been only used once - To open a portal to the Human World, with Ichigo Kurosaki and Retsu Unohana being the first test subjects. Zanpakutō Fornicarás: When sealed, Fornicarás takes the form of a standard sized katana with a greyish-blue handle and grey sheath, and its tsuba is similar to the nucleus of an atom. Instead of directly wearing his sword at his waist, Szayelaporro has two frilly light-purple strings tied to his waist that holds Fornicarás at two points, letting Szayelaporro carry his sword at about thigh height. Resurrección: Its release command is Sip. Szayelaporro releases his Zanpakutō by calling out its command and then swallowing it, with a glow emitting from his mouth. His body then swells to enormous proportions and releases spiritual energy, which covers his immediate vicinity in a fine mist that slowly clears away as he transforms. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His Hollow mask takes the form of a headdress that forms a thin band across his forehead, as well as what appears to be half the bottom structure of his Hollow mask "glasses", which is attached on either side of his head by fan-like coverings. He also grows four large, gray branch structures on his back, two on each side, which form a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally-spaced red strands that resemble falling drops. These strands can expand out, becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings like those of a bird. The branches can elongate at will. * Telon Balon: He is capable of forming a protective shield by wrapping the wing-like appendages around himself and then engorging them to make them thicker, which he then forms into a ball. The branches can elongate at will. The ball is also strong enough to protect him from the force of a building collapsing and is capable of floating. Resurrección Special Ability: Szayelaporro's released state grants him a number of different abilities * Carbon-Copy: He can unleash a massive amount of black liquid from his back. When droplets of the liquid touch an opponent, a copy of them is created that uses their own individual abilities against them. Since he fires such a vast amount of the liquid upwards, it is nearly impossible for his opponents to dodge or evade the attack. When they are defeated, the clones break apart and multiply, adding to their numbers. He can disperse the clones at will, and they seem to have no free will or thoughts of their own. * Teatro de Titere (Puppet Theater): By grabbing an opponent with one of his "wings" and then spitting them out, one of the strands of his "wings" becomes engorged with purple liquid and then bursts open, creating a small voodoo like doll that has the victim's likeness. Any damage done to the doll's internal organs, accessed by taking them apart and removing the organs (with no damage to the original), is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside. The doll's exterior has some effect on the victim, such as when Uryū felt Szayelaporro scratch his doll's face. * Gabriel: Szayelaporro's final ability allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by "impregnating" an enemy. When he has physical contact with the victim, he can implant a portion of himself inside their body. He then "devours" his way out of their body by absorbing all the fluids and chemicals of the victim, like an insect leaving a cocoon or husk. This process is claimed to be fatal to the victim. He matures and develops his body back in a matter of seconds from a liquid-like casing coming from the victim's mouth. * Possession: Should he be eaten, Szayelaporro's body liquefies and invades the nervous system of the one who consumed him, allowing him to assume complete control of their body. Image slideshow Szayelaporro Granz 1.jpg Szayelaporro Granz 2.jpg Szayelaporro Granz cover 1.jpg Szayelaporro Granz cover 2.jpg Szayelaporro Granz cover 3.png Szayelaporro Granz cover 4.jpg Category:Bleach Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Demon Category:Sonic speeds Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Healer Category:Weapons user Category:Swordsman Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Animanga